Eador Masters of the Broken World Wiki
Welcome to the Eador Masters of the Broken World Wiki Eador: Masters of the Broken World is a turn-based fantasy strategy game developed by Snowbird Game Studios Eador is a universe made of countless shards of land drifting in the Great Nothing. Each of the shards is a little world unto itself, with geography and denizens of its own. The power over the shards is bitterly contested by Masters, the immortal beings mortals believe to be gods. Take the role of the mighty Master and shape the destiny of Eador! It is in your power to deliver the world from ultimate destruction – or to choke it with an iron fist of tyranny. Gameplay Eador: Masters of the Broken World is reminiscent of the old Heroes of Might & Magic ''games made by 3DO in the 1990s, or the classic ''Titan ''board game by Avalon Hill. Each mission begins with the player (an "Astral Master") holding a single hex ("province"), his Stronghold, and the goal of conquering the Stronghold of every opponent on that shard. Shard gameplay: Gameplay revolves around the twin poles of your stronghold and your heroes. The stronghold must be built up to expand your economy and hire newer and better units. The heroes lead armies to explore the wilderness in your provinces, clearing out dangerous dungeons for loot and XP, and expanding your empire outward hex by hex. All provinces other than Strongholds begin neutral and guarded, and must be subdued and conquered Each hex, once subdued, must be explored by your heroes to reveal the dungeons and other locations hidden in its wilderness. Those dungeons contain the riches which you will use to train your armies and construct buildings in your stronghold, as well as magic items which your heroes can equip. Beware, for the farther out from your Stronghold your heroes venture, the more powerful the enemies will become! Eventually your heroes and their armies will be strong enough to conquer your opponents' capitals and subdue the entire shard, adding it to your world in the Astral plane. Astral Campaign: Each shard conquest is only one turn in the larger Astral Campaign. Here you interact with other Astral Masters: your fellow immortals, each of whom also seeks shards to subdue and add to his own world for his own purposes. Some of them you will face in combat as you both contest for the shards, some will attack you directly on your own world. Beware - if you are bested on your home world, you lose the campaign! Contents of the Wiki: *[[Astral|'Astral Mechanics']]':' **Campaign: Information about the Astral campaign mode of Eador. **Masters: Your fellow Immortals, who also seek to conquer shards to add to their own worlds, for their own purposes. **Zarr: Your Gremlin assistant in your Astral domain. **World Types: The different categorizations of the Shards that you may attack from the Astral plane. Pay close attention to what type of Shard you are attacking! *[[:Category:Game Mechanics|'Shard Mechanics']]':''' **Stronghold: The starting hex of every Master on a shard contains his Stronghold, which is his capital. Losing a stronghold counts as a defeat and removes the Master and all his heroes from the game. Your heroes are hired (and if necessary, resurrected) in your Stronghold. Buildings which benefit your entire empire can be constructed here. Your Stronghold is subdivided into nine quarters which contain thematically-related buildings. Additionally it is the primary (and initially, only) place for you to hire units. ***Buildings: ***#Entertainment Quarter: Focused on improving province Mood, both in your capital and your outlying provinces. ***#Magic Quarter: Focused on acquiring newer and more powerful Spells and Rituals.. ***#Trade Quarter: Focused on income and shops where your heroes can purchase items. ***#Military Quarter: Focused on training and improving units and guards. ***#Temple Quarter: Focused on Karma. ***#Craftsmen Quarter: Focused on construction and Stronghold economic development. ***#Forest Quarter: Focused on Province development and exploration. ***#Foreign Quarter: Focused on whichever demihuman race you form an alliance with (if any). ***#Center Quarter: Focused on late-game income enhancement and fighting corruption. ***Siege: Strongholds must be besieged to be captured. **Heroes: Heroes lead your armies in battle on each shard. They have various abilities which increase their own abilities in combat, those abilities of the units they command, and their army's attributes on the strategic map. Eventually as they progress your heroes will promote to an improved version of their starting class. ***Hero Classes: ***#Warrior: Health-focused; capable of using the heaviest armor and excelling at defeating the enemy up close. ***#Scout: Health-focused; capable of using ranged weapons and excelling at defeating the enemy at range. ***#Commander: Command-focused; capable of powerfully enhancing the units under his command and commanding the largest armies. ***#Wizard: Magic-focused; capable of summoning units directly on to the battlefield, but personally vulnerable due to poor equipment selection. ***#Legate (Imperium) ***#Sorceress (Imperium) ***#Pilot (Imperium) ***#Lich (Imperium) ***#Sentinel (Imperium) ***Items: a key part of using your heroes is equipping them with items to help them excel. Which items a hero can equip is dictated by his class. ***Experience: All heroes gain experience through exploration and combat, allowing them to gain additional levels. Each level gained adds a poitn to one primary attribute and allows an additional Perk to be selected. See the various hero pages for details on their perks. ***Quests: It is possible for a hero to be given quests by various characters they encounter in the Shard. Typically quests will reward gold, gems or magic items, though the special Alliance quests will reward you with a demi-human alliance. ** Provinces: The basic subdivisions of the Shard map. ***Neutral Provinces: All provinces other than the strongholds of the various Masters on a shard begin neutral. ***Province Terrain: the general terrain of a province, which determines what resources may be found there, what guards may be placed there, and how easy it is for armies to pass through. ***Exploration Level: provinces controlled by a Master are not necessarily fully explored. Exploration level controls Development Level and how many Locations have been discovered. ***Development Level: How large the province population is. Controls province income, but is constrained by exploration level. ***Locations: Permanent locations in a province that Heroes can visit. Most locations are created at game start, but some can be created by event during gameplay. ****Location Guards: nearly all Locations have guards, which will be linked thematically into a single type. ***Buildings: Buildings may be constructed inside your provinces. They are distinct from your Stronghold buildings. ***Guards: Distinct from Location Guards, these are units hired to guard a particular province controlled by a Master. ***Income: The Gold and Gems received from a province. Gold and Gems are stored permanently in your stronghold. ***Resources: Strategic resources, which are used for hiring, construction and magic, but are not stored in the same way Gold and Gems are. ***Mood: The level of happiness or unhappiness with your rule that the population of the province feels. ***Corruption: A penalty to income exacted as your empire grows in size. ** Units: Units make up the armies that your heroes command and those that they face in battle. Like Heroes, units gain XP from combat, level up, and gain new skills and stronger attributes. There are 89 units in the game. Units are divided into 4 tiers or ranks. Each tier contains units substantially stronger than the tier below it. Higher-tier units are more difficult to train and command, and require higher-tier buildings in your stronghold and a higher Command attribute on your hero. ***Attributes: The combat statistics of any unit which tell you how good it is at all of the elements of combat in Eador. ***Skills: All units have skills which permit them to do certain things in battle available to them. Some have skills from the start, while others only gain access to them from leveling up. ***Experience: at the end of combat experience will be awarded to all units that took part. ***Level Upgrades: Just like heroes, units can gain levels and gain additional attribute points or new skills from leveling up. ***Medals: units can be awarded medals for notable achievement in battle. ** Magic: Magic in Eador is divided into two classes: Spells and Rituals. Both classes are typically powered by Gems. ***Spells: Tactical magic cast by your heroes in battle. Spells are divided into Circles, ranging from 1st up to 4th, indicating their power and difficulty. ***Rituals: Strategic magic cast by you on the shard map. Rituals can have powerful effects, but are limited in how often they can be cast.. ***Magic Schools: All magic will fall into one of the magic schools in the game. Schools indicate the general purpose, theme, and karmic alignment of the magic that falls under them.. ***#Chaos Magic ***#Elemental Magic ***#Necromancy ***#Sacred Magic ***#Sorcery ***#Wizardry **Combat Mechanics: The category of pages which detail combat mechanics. *** Attributes: The combat statistics of any hero or unit which tell you how good it is at all of the elements of combat in Eador. *** Attack Damage: Details on how damage is calculated. *** Initiative: Determines who moves first on the battlefield. ** Events *** Random Events: Have a chance of effecting any province you own at the end-of-turn calculation. *** Exploration Events: Are encountered similarly to Locations by your heroes as they explore your provinces. ** Alliances: It is possible, though difficult, to forge an alliance with one demi-human race once on each shard. This gives you access ** Karma: Karma is a measure of how morally you behave, both on a particular shard and in decisions you will be faced with on the Astral plane. A portion of the Karma you earn (or lose) on each shard will be carried on for the rest of the campaign. Units also have karma ratings, and how well they fight is partly controlled by how closely their karma matches yours, or each others'. DLC, mods and other games * Genesis: The precursor game to Eador: Masters of the Broken World, lacking 3D graphics or special shard rules, among other things. * Sacred Gift: A free DLC/update released on the one-year anniversary of Eador: Masters of the Broken World. Added 17 new units into the game among other things. * Allied Forces: A DLC released in 2015 which adds two new promoted unit classes for each of the demihuman races that you can ally with. * Fixers of the Broken World: A 2018 mod which sets out to fix long-standing bugs and rebalance units and heroes. * New Horizons: A mod for Eador: Genesis. * Imperium: A stand-alone Eador game released in 2017. The Stronghold Latest activity Category:Browse